This project investigates the relationship between the occurrence of hearing loss, vision loss, cognitive function, speech, learning and behavioral disorders and other neurodevelopmental abnormalities occurring in children with congenital cytomegalovirus and maternal seroimmunity during pregnancy to determine if infants with abnormalities are born only to mothers with primary infections. It also is characterizing the hearing loss patterns in these children, and correlating birth characteristics and neonatal brain CT imaging findings with neurodevelopmental outcome.